Stoll Pictures Productions
1st Logo (1920s-19??) Nickname: "The B&W Globe" , "Universal and Istituto LUCE rip-off" , "The Chyroned Plaque" , "Chyroned Emblem" , "Stoll Earth" , "British Universal and Istituto LUCE clone" , "Universal , LUCE and First National clone" , "Chyroned Plaque Globe Emblem" , "The Chyroned Letters In Plate" , "Stoll The End" , "Globe , stairs and atlas" Logo: *Opening: On a white backdrop , we see a two globe like Universal and Istituto Luce , standing on a plaque (or a sheet of glass , plastic or a wood) , with two mirrored wreath standing on black background with a white plaque frame , which is a opening title of the film. The words: STOLL PICTURES PRODUCTIONS L''TD. PRESENT : enchanted into plaque , "TD." is underlined and smaller before to "L". The company name is in the ugly art deco esque like Ancient Roman font. *Closing: On a dark background , we see a globe with rings , reading "S.F.C" , below is a lady walking like atlas , similar to other logos one. Below is "THE END" , The logo were framed by rectangle outline , stairs and a others. FX/SFX: The logo would vary still , but remains no footage for this logo after early years correctly. Variants: *Early variant from 1921: The logo is different , and is hateable off-center. On a light gray , dark gray , sepia tinted background or black background , We see a earth globe with continents and a ring , but reads "S.F.C" in black and white , Below the globe is a arched font when reads "STOLL ''Pictures Productions 'LTD." , with "PRESENTS" below , pops into the globe. On the ending of the movie , we see a outlined globe with continents , then "The End" in a light script font , then "The End" fades to "A STOLL PICTURES PRODUCTION" in a retro font. *On some films like The West Hunkster '', ''Cake Calamity ,'' Wandering to Eclipse Earth Idol and ''African For Age Years , a new logo were introduced , with a different earth , "STOLL PICTURES LTD. PRESENTS ''an ''CRICKLEWOOD STUDIOS ''production ''IN ASSOCIATION WITH - G.F.F.T.V. - GENERAL FEATURE FILM & TELEVISION CORP. N - BRITAIN". Earth is rotating on a yellow-ish dark background with clouds and stars moving forwards , The company name then scroll until a opening theme. On colorized variant , the logo would be tinted cyan , blue , pale green , yellow-ish pale green or dark cerulean. *A true color variant is the same , but can vary tinted blue , air force blue color , sky blue or blueish-yellow Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the silent movie. Other films remains silent , or a various music playing to the logo. Some 1923 to 1926 has a various arrangement of the fanfare , depending on other films. Availability: Rare , bordering on some variants and early sound films , The silent films were produced and distributed by the company , vary that mean Stoll or Cricklewood films can hard to find , with kind of catalogue of silent films , Pre-Code films and early sound films from August 1920 to March 1931. *The early variant is rare , may be seen on some titles that used in catalogue of films and television from Stoll , a British silent film company founded by Cricklewood. such as The Red-Haired League , A Gentleman of France , The Tragedy of a Comic Song and The Cry of the Nighthawk. *Rare , again. Can be seen on some titles have been released on VHS , Betamax and Italian Super 8mm/16mm prints of some films. Also can be seen on Italian Super 8mm prints of The Town of Crooked Ways , The Tiger of San Pedro and The Glorious Adventure. Scare Factor: Some variants might have to be a hard to find list of films , and is tried to find due to copyright sometimes. 2nd logo (1920s) Nickname: "Where is Earth" , "Earth Gone" Logo: On a plain dark grey/white background , we see the text: ::::::::: STOLL PICTURES PRODUCTIONS LIMITED - UK PROD. :::::::::: presents - a CRICKLEWOOD FILM production :::::::::: ("UK PROD." is in a serif font with "ROD." smaller.) :::::::::: ("production" in script font , and in italic) :::::::::: (name of stars) in - a (name of producers) production :::::::::: (movie title) - directed by (director name in serif or sans font) All them are in roman font. FX/SFX: Still. Music/Sounds: An opening theme. Availability: Rare , Seen on Greywater Park and The Sins Ye Do. Scare Factor: Low. or none. 3rd logo (1924-1926) Logo: We see a globe on a dark background with some spotlights. "STOLL PICTURES - present" fades in , End titles has "THE END" , then fades to "A STOLL PICTURES - CRICKLEWOOD STUDIOS - PRODUCTION". FX/SFX: End titles has "THE END" fading out. then fades to company name. Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Seen on The Qualified Adventurer , Ordeal by Golf , The Chinese Bungalow , Money Isn't Everything , The Presumption of Stanley Hay, MP and King of the Castle. Scare Factor: TBA